Leaks often develop in pipelines along pipe and pipe fitting connections. Environmental factors as well as age and use of the pipe result in deterioration and leaks along the pipe. Problems with thread or weld leaks on screwed or socket-weld connections, at coupling elbows, and unions of the pipeline requiring repair may result in shutdown of the pipeline. After the repair is completed, new leaks along the pipe may occur requiring shutdown and further repair.
Halting the flow of product through the high pressure pipeline for repair of the pipe results in delayed delivery and lost revenue for the pipeline operator. Repairing the pipe as it carries product without shutting down the pipeline eliminates lost revenue and interruptions in product delivery.